


DayDream白日梦茶会

by Hayashi_Ritsu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Creampie, M/M, Oral Sex, Retarded Ejaculation, Rough Body Play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 22:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayashi_Ritsu/pseuds/Hayashi_Ritsu
Summary: cp：日日树涉×天祥院英智分级：R18A Chinese fic.请仔细确认Additional Tags栏，一辆单纯的车。





	DayDream白日梦茶会

**Author's Note:**

> ↓一些用来解释某些内容的背景。  
半末世异能世界观。  
天祥院英智（20），政府官员，异能研究组织leader。  
有政府和家族力量作靠山，组织目的为将异能者召集起来，不顺从的作研究样本，顺从的训练为秘密战力。  
异能“皇帝的茶会”，与他人一起时可开启限定72小时（随人数增加按倍率缩短时长，2人就只有36小时，3人就只有24小时，以此类推）的茶会异空间，人数上限12人（人数计算包括天祥院英智本人）。  
进入茶会的人会被天祥院英智「茶会身份：茶会主人 疯帽子」赋予茶会内角色「三月兔、睡鼠、爱丽丝、柴郡猫、时钟兔、红心皇后、蜥蜴比尔、毛虫、火烈鸟*3」，外貌和服装会相应发生一定改变，离开空间后会恢复原样（茶会内的五感影响及记忆会完全保留）。茶会内有无限提供的上等红茶和茶点。  
每一次重新开启空间都会自动格式化记录，使茶会永远是刚开始的模样。空间内其他异能不受额外限制。  
使用限制为无论消耗时长多少，每周仅能使用一次。进入空间的人必须主动接受天祥院英智的邀约（无论口头、电话或是信件、留言）。
> 
> 日日树涉（19），知名演员、魔术师，异能研究组织隐藏成员、属于天祥院专属的核心四人战力fine。  
异能“Amazing World”，可以使包括自身在内，体积小于2立方米、重量小于100kg的任何物体在以其为中心直径50m内任意瞬移。  
使用限制为每5分钟内只能使用一次，移动智能生命体需要经过其许可，移动物品需要经过其主许可（默许也算）。公共物品无法被异能移动。
> 
> 已确认恋人身份，但是没有公开。
> 
> 以上是背景条件，但这只是一辆单纯的车。

“涉。”

天祥院英智捧着他精致的茶杯，和刚步入花园的三月兔打招呼。

这是被称为“皇帝的茶会”的异空间。能够携带他人进入空间并赋予角色身份是在茶会中身为“疯帽子”的天祥院英智与生俱来的能力——而方才步入花园的日日树涉一步便从花园入口跨到华丽的桌边。

“Amazing——真是美丽的空间，我就像在梦…”

英智伸手，用叉子把一块小蛋糕塞进他嘴里，于是涉像是报复般把他的帽子摘下，瞬间又搁到衣帽架上。英智放下茶杯，无辜地抬起头露出无害的甜美笑容。衣摆随意地垂下，整齐的纽扣和领花缀出一丝微妙的禁欲感。

“今天的茶会，你是唯一的客人哦，涉。如果问为什么要浪费异能使用时间邀请你的话…这是我擅自定下的约会，而你也确实来赴约了，不愧是我的涉呢。”

天祥院英智站起身，用他映出天色的双瞳望进深紫色的宇宙，他的手腕意料之中地被握住了。日日树涉抖了抖长长的兔耳，纯白的绒毛下流露出薄弱血管的浅粉色。

“我怎么能拒绝皇帝陛下的邀约呢？不过英智还真是狡猾，故意给了我兔子这种带有充分弱点的角色…看这对耳朵，居然是真实地‘长’出来了喔。那么，请容许我提出一个疑问：三月兔为什么叫三月兔呢？”

因为…

三月的野兔，这正是天祥院英智邀请日日树涉前来异能空间的理由。任务与工作缩短了二人的相处时间，在公务中更是无法思虑私事。而在这样私密的空间里——他们不会被打扰，他们可以做任何事。

气氛从若即若离的平淡暧昧瞬间转向纯粹的暖色，被推开的杯碟把做工精巧的蛋糕曲奇压碎成混乱却甜蜜的碎片。日日树涉拥着天祥院英智，用交际舞的细碎舞步作为相配的诗章，步步迫近直至将他压制在桌边。

还不足够。

黏腻的枫糖浆本该是松饼的佐料，而此刻意欲滴落地缠绕在日日树涉的指尖，琥珀色的液体在空间中久驻的日光下折射出细致的光晕。天祥院英智伸出舌尖轻轻舔舐掉那一抹甜味，随后就有轻薄温润的触感覆上脸颊——他的魔术师看似漫不经心地用另一只手掠取了原本雕作精致纹路的鲜奶油，把他的脸颊当做蛋糕胚一般细细涂抹。

那是令人欲罢不能的触碰。涉的指尖从他的脸颊划到颈侧，然后收手给了他一个绵长的吻。对天祥院英智而言，处于被压制地位本来就已经是足够刺激的事——即使他与日日树涉早已确定了恋人关系，即使这样的发展不是第一次…他也一直都很享受。身体深处对涉的渴求化作实质的行动，他主动迎合着亲吻——然后轻轻蹭着桌面将开襟的长外套半褪下，又伸手不安分地去解涉的礼服纽扣。

属于「三月兔」的服装注重贴身，以西装为基础的设计完美勾勒出日日树涉的身材——可是在西装马甲的纽扣也松开的时候他反而若无其事地咬起沾着白巧克力的曲奇饼干，顺手还塞了一块到天祥院英智的嘴里。他的手指上萦绕着各式甜点的香气，像是魔术表演般顺着纽扣划下，英智有着繁复装饰的马甲、衬衫和领花胸针就一起散开。

枫糖浆从船型盅内倾泻而下，混乱地盘踞在纯白的衬衣和下方带着浅浅桃色的皮肤上。似乎是因为年幼时久居病榻的缘故，英智的肤色比常人更白几分，与深色的糖浆相称更加细腻得诱人。涉借着糖浆的粘性把点心堆在英智的身上，乳首则用奶泡作遮盖——然后看着呼吸的起伏把绮丽的图案震得歪斜。

天祥院英智身上蹭满糖浆和糕点的感受甜腻得惊人，日日树涉却全然不顾地俯身舔舐——从枫糖浆，到饼干屑，再到洒落的糖霜和巧克力豆，舌尖在他身下的躯体上旋着圈直至中心温润细致的奶香溢满口腔，然后他感受到自己背后的衣物被扯紧了。英智挣扎着像幼儿一般环抱着涉，牵扯着他的头发和衣服，把黏糊糊的甜味变成两人之间联系的纽带。

气息扫过敏感的兔耳，英智恶作剧般地张口轻轻咬住身份加给涉的毛绒绒的耳尖。触感被末梢神经放大，映入涉眼中的只剩下躺着的英智沾满了甜品果酱的、任他摆布的，秀色可餐的模样。裸露的皮肤在微凉的空气中坦白了身体的诉求，与在涉耳边带着诱惑的气音一起构成了极端绮丽的气氛。

天祥院英智说，涉，请你做下一步喔。日日树涉顺从地取过微凉的甜品勺，抹开滴落在天祥院英智胸口的白巧克力酱，拖出流星般的长尾——

刚刚即兴完工又经过了亲吻试吃的甜点，此刻当然要配以最精致的摆盘。勺缘从锁骨一路游弋到腰间稍作停顿，又轻轻把白色的、被体温暖得更粘稠的巧克力在英智的小腹上抹开一片。完成了这些事的涉毫无顾忌地用勺子舀下一旁的小块慕斯塞入口中，轻轻退开几步的同时顺手划开英智西裤的拉链，瞬间又凭借异能在甩开外套的同时取出一面落地镜。然后他说，英智，看。是在期待我为你呈上这样的作品吧？

天祥院英智撑起身，半靠坐在桌上。镜子中映出混乱不堪的场面，他抬起视线与站在镜子背后笑吟吟只露出脑袋的日日树涉对视。涉也并不强迫他看着镜面，只是微笑着，青莲色的双瞳半眯着、似是染上了些许深色。巡演、组织事务，太多的事情阻碍了二人私密同处。所以涉在步入这个异能空间的时候，就已经明白了自己一心追随的恋人的想法。可是，正是因为寂寞的空窗期太久、此刻才更要好好欣赏——

“涉，只做到这一步我可不会满意哦？我的涉明明应该知道我想要什么的…”

英智开口打断涉的沉醉。语调带着些许埋怨和犹豫，像是清晨的曙光轻轻扫过涉的耳边。

真是的，涉。明明我的生理反应、我对涉的渴求早就明显了哦。

天祥院英智最终没能压下羞耻心这样说，即使是他主动邀约，此时能做的极致也不过是说些撒娇的话、同时任由涉给他带来「惊喜」。涉会不会着急呢、还是说他这次并不想接受邀请、或者是之前什么举动让他吃醋了吗？天祥院英智试图说服自己再主动一些，但是他来不及想更多了。

因为日日树涉华丽地绕过镜子单膝下跪，咬着边缘扯下他的裤子，张口含住了他已经半挺的性器。突如其来过于刺激的触感令他呜地惊叫出声，又咬着下唇试图低头去看那样的景色。月光般皎洁的银白色长发之中伸出长长的兔耳却不显得违和，随着舔舐和吮吸的动作，那对耳朵似乎也因主人的愉悦而摇晃。

涉是故意的，天祥院英智这样断定。于是他报复般地轻轻挺身——而涉也就相应地用灵巧的唇舌侍奉着他。欲望之火迅速蔓延开来，涉在这种事上的技巧与平时其他时候一样令他叹服。然后就在天祥院英智的意识即将被欲望侵占、高涨的感觉将至的时刻——日日树涉不急不缓地停下了动作。他张大口腔，用舌尖最后一次从着底部的囊袋顺着已经挺立的柱身划到顶部的铃口，用一个被英智性器所渗出的透明体液濡湿的吻结束了口交的进程，然后用英智掉落在一边的领花轻轻绑住他下体的根部。

高潮被限制从来都不是什么舒服的感受。下体胀痛、生理性泪水不受控制地润湿眼角，小腹收缩的同时全身的诉求被无限放大因而兴奋地战栗又无法缓解。天祥院英智将下唇咬到红肿，因不适感而清醒的意识从齿缝中漏出轻声的喘息和渴求。

他极小声地用带着哭腔的气音反复喊着wataru这三个音节，然后用单字拼凑出不成章法的恳求：涉，我的涉…虽然还没开始，但、让我…先射一次好不好。

日日树涉想，他果然完全无法拒绝英智的请求。虽说本来就是他一时兴起的恶趣味想看看他的陛下忍耐的模样，但天祥院英智真的因为情欲这样恳求他的时候他还是忍不住心软——那是他独占的模样，是孤高的皇帝以日日树涉的恋人这一身份才会展露的绮丽。

涉听见自己说：如你所愿，英智。他伸手扯开已经沾成微深颜色的领花，用修剪平整的指甲再次划过柱身。经过先前的酝酿和限制，淫靡的浊液喷涌而出花费了比以往更久一些的时长，黏糊糊地全都和之前的甜品混在一起，仿佛只是一层稀薄的奶霜。英智尚且陷在过于激烈的高潮的余韵中有些失神，涉俯下身去亲吻他。

日日树涉的衣服上也沾满了斑驳的液体痕迹。但是他全然不顾地俯下身，任由长发也被混沌占据，然后亲吻他的陛下嫣红的双唇和已经泛起粉色的躯体，又在吻到小腹时转战大腿内侧的禁区。兔耳不安分地蹭着敏感的位置——天祥院英智才刚恢复一点意识，又因为高潮过后敏感的身体被这样对待而发出呜咽声。

太诱人了。强忍到现在的日日树涉清楚地听到自己吞咽口水的声音，他知道自己对这样的恋人毫无抵抗力。所以他用指尖蘸着蓬松的奶油，轻轻探向天祥院英智隐秘的后穴。即使并非初次，要开发那样的部位还是稍稍有些难度，所以他尽力放轻动作，只是用一根手指避开敏感点浅浅搅动。但仅仅是异物感就已经让天祥院英智感到稍显无所适从，于是他伸手轻轻揪住涉的那对兔耳，汗湿的手心使不出力气，只是将脆弱的耳朵作为借力点以求安慰。

涉，再使劲点也没关系的。

天祥院英智这样说。他的头脑被冲得发昏，竭力放松着后穴、幼嫩的肌肉却又随着涉手指的动作微微收缩。一根、两根，直至第三根手指也进入的时候，被侵略的不适感和对涉全身心交付的信任交叠所带来的快意几乎已经将天祥院英智的理智消磨殆尽。日日树涉只在扩张结束的最后轻轻按了按内壁的那一点，于是随着加重的呼吸，天祥院英智的下体听话地再次挺翘起来。

日日树涉这才将绷得难受的裤子解开，将鼓胀的性器从布料中释放出来。他也已经忍得眼中都泛上些许血丝，看起来倒是更符合三月兔这一身份。天祥院英智有些莽撞地将他推在草地上，险些撞倒镜子——

他趁着日日树涉愣神的片刻，主动地跨坐到涉身上。经过充分扩张的小穴轻易吞下头部直至柱身，他将双手撑在日日树涉的腰边，低喘着有些艰难地小幅度磨蹭。脱力的双腿仅能起到轻微的支撑作用，与之相对的是侵占了思绪的异物感带来的羞耻心。他下定决心闭上眼，轻轻向后挪动身体，试图主动地让恋人的性器接触体内的敏感点。但是在触碰到的片刻，他就只能呜咽着趴伏在涉的身上颤抖。日日树涉抱着他、像安慰幼儿那样拍着他的背部，就这样站起身，让他的皇帝陛下躺回桌面——然后夺回动作的主权。

涉是故意的。天祥院英智又这样想，全然忽视了他自己之前的举动是多么诱人。敏感点被反复冲撞的感觉过于激烈，他不再压抑地仰起头与涉接吻，任由津液不受控地与呻吟一同溢出。

堕入地狱的欲海，再奔赴天堂的极乐。这是仅属于二人的开阔世界——是仅有他们彼此才能共享的混沌的午后。

心意相通的恋人之间，就连高潮的瞬间都如此契合。日日树涉低语着，英智、我要准备射了哦。与此同时他的皇帝轻轻用脱力且满是汗水的双臂环住他的脖颈，将头埋在他的锁骨处幼稚地蹭着柔软的长发，然后与他一同达到顶点。他们拥抱着，坦诚地将自己的全部交给对方。

英智喃喃地说，涉把我填满了呢。在这种方面，涉也一直好厉害。而日日树涉轻轻抱着他，不断地用亲吻触碰这个姿势下他能碰到的所有地方。他说，英智…我还没有尽兴哦。

您愿意与我再次共赴云雨吗，我的皇帝陛下？

日日树涉这样问，而天祥院英智在他视线的边缘微笑着，轻声说：我愿意哦，涉。

这场如梦的二人茶会，尚未散场。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读~！  
如果喜欢拜托点kudos并且在lof留下您的红心蓝手，拜托啦！


End file.
